warhammerfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Knights of the White Wolf
The Order of the Knights of the White Wolf, or White Wolves as they are more commonly known, are the most infamous of all the Templar Order under the worship and servitude of the Ar-Ulric and their God, Ulric, God of Wolves and Winter. Readily identified by their distinctive wolf pelts and their savage fighting-style, the Knights of the White Wolf are the most ancient and largest of the Templar Orders in the entire Old World, their founding dating back to the time of Ar-Ulric Wulcan, during the Age of Sigmar some 2,500 years ago. The Knights' wolf-skin cloaks, coupled with their long, often wild hair and beards, gives them a barbaric appearance similar to those of the first worshippers of Ulric, but in truth they are a highly disciplined and martial Order whose presence inspire both courage and savagery that rivals that of even the most blood-thirsty and savage of the Northmen Warriors. The Knights of the White Wolf are based in the city of Middenheim, where their Order was founded following a great victory against the Forces of Chaos outside the city walls during the first few years of Sigmar's reign as the First Emperor of the Empire. The Knights are all followers of the god Ulric, who is worshipped throughout the Empire as the patron God of War, a position that supplements the position of Sigmar in the more northern provinces such as Nordland and Middenland. Overview The Knights of the White Wolf are Templars of Ar-Ulric, the leader of the Cult of Ulric and the greatest Ulrican in the Order. According to ancient Teutogen tradition, the High-Priest known now as the Ar-Ulric is expected to raise and maintain his own force for the defence of the Temple and the faith, and to honour the wolf-god in battle with their valiant deeds whenever he can. Almost every temple of Ulric, from the smallest of shrines to the high temples in Middenheim, has at least one or two White Wolves stationed in it. Independent chapter-houses of White Wolves do exist, but these are a rare occurrence. Those larger chapter-houses have within their ranks around several units of White Wolves, the duties of which extend beyond merely guarding Ulrican interests. The Templars there would often venture out on military missions to take the fight to their enemies, including joining on seasonal Crusades against local Beastmen or Greenskin encampments within the Drakwald region. Whilst on duty however, the White Wolves are tasked with guarding the temples and priests of Ulric throughout the Empire and beyond. Units of White Wolves may be dispatched on quests or missions, or they may be sent to battle, marching as part of the army of Middenland to war, or accompanying a larger Templar army on a crusade against a common foe. These Knights are very distinctive, both on and off the battlefield. When on duty or in battle, White Wolves would normally dress in heavy suits of plate mail, lacquered black or treated with dark oil. Every Knight wears a distinctive wolf pelt over his shoulders, a tradition that dates back to the first Ar-Ulric, and also as a badge of honour to indicate his acceptance as a full fledged brother of the Order. They carry neither shield nor helm, and ride to battle bareheaded to show off their long hair and beautifully plait beards. Their distinctive weapon is a fearsome double-handed hammer which they swing round their heads from horseback, knocking enemy horsemen from their saddles and pounding the skulls of foes on foot. It is common to see White Wolves fight from the back of red-barded warhorses, usually wielding large cavalry hammers instead of lances when they charge. When not mounted, they often replace their hammers with an even larger warhammer that they swing about themselves in deadly arcs. As they charge into battle, these Knights would naturally bellow savage oaths to their God, Ulric. This guttural howling has sent many foes scattered to the winds long before the charge has even made impact. It is thanks to their prowess in battle that the Northern Provinces have managed to flourish under their watchful guard, ensuring that the lands of Ulric will never be under the control of the Dark Gods. Notable White Wolves *'Ar-Ulric Emil Valgeir' - High Priest of Ulric, and the central authority in the Cult of Ulric. He is bestowed the greatest seat of power in the cult, having almost as great an influence and power as those of other Elector Counts. He is also an extremely exceptional warrior, as the Cult of Ulric values valour and power above all else, which would make the priesthood of the religion nothing more than pious wolf-furred warriors. He fought and defeated Archaon's Lieutenant Haargoth the Bloody, Champion of Khorne during the Siege of Middenheim in 2522 IC. *'Keiner Reizfeld' - Keiner Reizfeld is the youngest captain within the Knights of the White Wolf at just 24 years of age, a distinction that has earned him both the admiration and jealousy of his subordinates and rivals. Keiner is the captain of Red Company, one of the prestigious companies of knights based at the High Temple of Ulric in Middenheim. Keiner is viewed as little more than a barbarian by his fellow captains, and is prone to losing himself to bloodlust in the heat of battle has made some worry about his true allegiance. However, they cannot dispute that he commands total loyalty amongst his men, driving them ever onwards to greater and greater deeds, and it is said that had it not been for Keiner's bravery, the list of White Wolves lost during the Siege of Middenheim would have been even longer. Sources *''Tome of Salvation'' (RPG) pg. 66 - 70 *''Tome of Blessings'' (RPG) pg. 5 - 6, 17 - 18 *''Signs of Faith'' (RPG) pg. 4 - 8, 14 - 15 *''Ashes of Middenheim'' (RPG) pg. 5, 16 *''Life of Sigmar'' (Background Book) *''Warhammer Fantasy Roleplay 4th Edition'' (RPG pg. 213) es:Caballeros del Lobo Blanco Category:Cult of Ulric Category:Knightly Orders Category:Knights of the White Wolf Category:Middenheim Category:K Category:W